


Love Games

by Aominelover



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Games, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aominelover/pseuds/Aominelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Daichi are very good friends, but when they one night decide to jokingly play a love game, suddenly, the 'love' very much becomes 3D, rather than 2D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Games

"We can't do that!" Daichi exclaimed in a frustrated tone. "It would never work."  
"What? Of course it would!" Aomine fought back aggressively. "You're playing too safe, Dai-san!"  
"Obviously I am," Daichi growled, throwing the game controller he had been holding, onto the floor between his legs, "She'll be totally weirded out! We're definitely going too fast, definitely!"  
Aomine threw himself onto his back on the carpeted floor of Daichi's room. Daichi sat beside him, cross-legged and with a troubled expression.  
They were playing Atlas of the Moon: Tomoda's Story, a love game on PlayStation, which one of their teammates had suggested they play.  
Well, at first they had just taken it ironically, thinking they might get a laugh out of it. But with Aomine and  
Daichi's contrasting personalities, the game had quickly turned much more serious than originally intended.  
For Daichi who liked to play it safe, thought that they should go on a date with Akane, who was a sweet girl - though they were only half-interested in her, it was a safe bet due to her crush on the main character, Tomoda.  
Aomine who lived by the words 'Go big or go home', however, argued that they should ask their good friend, Sakura, out on a date, whom Tomoda had a big crush on. However, they weren't sure of her feelings toward them.  
Currently, they were heatedly trying to decide on one of the two girls.  
Over the past few months of training in the volleyball club together, Daichi and Aomine had gradually grown to become closer. In fact, very close friends. They hung out a lot and often crashed at each other's places or went out to eat.  
"Look," Daichi said, turning towards Aomine who leant up on his elbows, listening carefully. "Sakura and  
Tomoda are so good friends. We're not even sure if... if Sakura even likes Tomoda. Do we really want to potentially mess that relationship up for something that might not even happen?"  
"See, Dai-chan, the key-word in that finely put sentence right there is 'potentially'." Aomine tsked, shaking his head at his friend. "You're too much of a worrywart. You'll never know what could've been if you keep running away at the slightest sign of trouble."  
Aomine was grinning now as he sat up and leant close to Daichi, wagging his finger at him. "Not to worry, though, my dear. Even if you never marry, I won't let you die alone."  
"No?" Daichi said, raising his eyebrows with a bemused smile.  
"No! Of course not," grinned Aomine. "I'll be sure to pay you a visit in your sad, little hospital room with my gorgeous wife and my at least dozen of kids."  
"Ah, you're too kind, Aomine," Daichi laughed, leaning back on his hands. "I don't know why we ended up with me dying alone, though, but I appreciate the sentiment."  
"Mmm," Aomine hummed in agreement, though Daichi could see, that his thoughts were elsewhere.  
"Well," Daichi said quietly, reaching slowly for his controller, seeking to take advantage of his friend's inattentive moment. "If you don't mind, then I'll just ask Akane on a date then..?"  
"Mmhm- ah, no!" Aomine exclaimed as he realised what Daichi was saying. Daichi laughed loudly, spinning around, clicking frantically on the buttons - however, he didn't get very far as Aomine suddenly tackled him to the floor, reaching for the controller in his hands.  
"No!" Daichi laughed as he held the controller above his head. This, though was no obstacle for Aomine who had far longer arms than Daichi and could easily reach the controller. In the blink of an eye, Aomine had snatched it from Daichi.  
Aomine grinned wolfishly as he sat up, straddling Daichi as he dangled the controller above his head.  
But Daichi wasn't paying attention to the game anymore.   
Aomine frowned and opened his mouth to ask what was the matter. Suddenly the words died in his mouth when he realized the... compromising position they were in.   
"Ah," he said softly, looking away. "Um."  
Daichi was looking at Aomine with a weird look in his eyes.   
Aomine pressed his lips together, blushing. Even though he had had a crush on his senpai for a long time now, he always assumed these feelings were unrequited.  
"Aomine," Daichi said, breaking him out of his trail of thoughts. He nodded, looking at Daichi who seemed to be breathing heavily.  
"Let's go on a date with Sakura."  
"Huh?" Aomine said, frowning. "But I thought-"  
"No, let's do it," Daichi interrupted, resting up on his elbows. "You're right; enough is enough. We should follow our heart... definitely."  
"Ah- okay," he said slowly and nodded, somewhat confused. "But - what made you change your mind, Dai-chan?"  
"Suddenly," he said, and maybe Aomine's eyes were playing a trick on him, but were Daichi eyeing his lips?  
"I could relate to Tomoda immensely."  
In the blink of an eye, Daichi had cupped his cheeks and was kissing him harshly, passionately. Aomine didn't even have to think twice before he enveloped his hands around Daichi's neck, kissing back just as furiously.  
"Sometimes," Daichi breathed heavily, resting his forehead against Aomine's, "It's worth taking the risk."


End file.
